What Requited Love Brings
by jaedencex
Summary: When Light finds L on the roof of his headquarters, he doesn't know what to expect. He didn't expect to be questioned and slightly accused of hinting that he is in fact still Kira. Light's not stupid. Can L ever let that theory go? When the two unleash an emotional connection, that they had tried to bury and smother with hatred, it's bound to get confusing. SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1: Tension

I'm rewriting a the rain from death note. I think most people would of loved this to actually happen.

I do not own death note or any characters and I definitely do not own most of this dialogue. I thought this scene was one of the best scenes in death note and wanted to mix up the ending of it.

Proceed.

Light POV

Leaving the door a crack open, Light Yagami stepped out onto the roof of L's headquarters. The sound of his footsteps were muted slightly by the rain as he walked a few steps to the right making sure to stay dry undercover. L stood a few yards away. His black hair drenched along with his outfit which consisted of a plain long sleeved white shirt and pladded light jeans.

His head was tilted up a small fraction and his face a peaceful wonder as if he were waiting for something. Something bound to happen.

L turned his gaze the minute he sensed the new presence. Thick, endless water droplets crept down the ends of his hair and slid down his face in different directions. Even through the heavy rain, he could see the black rims of his under eyes. For some unknown reason Light thought it was a beautifully haunting sight. The thought alone summoned a tiny spark within him, so he hardened his stare on L and tried to act somewhat concerned. "What are you doing standing out there by yourself?"

L only stared unblinking at Light and cupped his ear, indicating he hadn't heard what he had said.

Light steered forward. "What are you doing standing out there by yourself?"

L's hand faulted and for a split second his features pulled down. A small open mouthed smile soon played on his lips, while his pale hands went back up to cup the air around his ear again.

Frustration curled it's away into Lights sigh but he held firm and walked out into the rain with a hand sheltering his hooded eyes. He flinched as he felt the cold water dip and slip through his clothes, matting them onto his skin.

When he had finally crossed most of the distance between the two of them, he noticed L's eyes poised elsewhere again. The black endless pits usually wide were dilated. "What are you doing Ryuzaki?"

'What are you thinking about?' Is the question Light would of liked to ask. L's expression was a blur of dull boredom and held no hint of anything he was thinking.

L looked down and finally his voice resembled some what of puzzlement. "Oh, I'm not doing anything in particular... it's just-" He broke off and looked up. "I hear the bell."

Lights eyes narrow a little in response and confusion laced his voice when he repeated, "The bell?"

"Yes." L removed his gaze from Light. "The sound of the bell has been unusually loud today."

What a lunatic.

Lights's eye gave an astonished twitch. "Hm. I don't hear anything." He stated.

The amount of raw intensity in L's features as he turned his wondering yet bored stare back to Light's standing figure had his heart skipping a beat. Does this convocation have some sort of double meaning behind it?

"Really." Accusation and statement drips loosely within his careless tone. Like calm waves gradually building up to an uneven climax of bigger waves. "You can't hear it. It's been ringing non stop all day. I find it very distracting." He paused and lifted his gaze again, "I wonder if it's a church or maybe a wedding or perhaps a..."

"What are you getting at Ryuzaki?", Light clipped and this time in frustration. L inclined his head, an unreadable emotion soothing and winding in his irises. "Come on. Cut it out. Let's get back inside."

L's unreadable look faulted and his eyes danced again to places unknown. "I'm sorry, nothing I say makes any sense anyway." He sucked in a short breath. "If I were you, I wouldn't believe any of it."

Light Yagami stare at L or Ryuzaki, it didn't matter. He could see the look of incompetence in the way he slumped and his lowered expression gave away enough on that fact. This made him inwardly smirk. Although somewhere buried deep down, he felt hurt to see his friend like that. So useless. So unable to do anything. He would never catch Light.

Friend? No more like enemy.

Light forced a out a humored breath and glanced to the side. "You know your totally right." He focused on L. "Most of the things you say sound like complete nonsense. There'd be no end to my troubles if I actually took you seriously all the time, but I probably know that better than anyone."

"Yes." He sighed. "I would say that's a fair assessment."

Light almost grinned but L continued. "But, I could say the same thing about you"

He tensed a little, but managed to perk up. "Huh? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Tell me Light, from the moment you were born has there ever been a point where you actually told the truth."

Everything in that moment seemed to stop. Time stood still. The sound of the rain faded into the background. A long silence presented itself and there was only L and his eyes that were focused solely on Light, daring him to say the wrong thing... Or possibly the right thing. Either way he had to think of answer fast. L's brows were pulled down slightly and his expression was solid.

They both did things like this all the time. Each took turns of playing cat and mouse. In this instance, L was cat and it appeared that Light was mouse. The thing about L was, he was very intelligent and sly cat. This question was dangerous and crossed so many unforgiving lines at once.

Lights voice shook a bit when he spoke, "Where's this coming from Ryusaki. I do admit I stretch the truth here and there, however.. find me one person in this world whose never had to tell a lie. It wouldn't be easy."

When L didn't say anything instantly, Light proceeded further. "Human beings just aren't made to be perfect like that. Everybody lies from time to time. Even so I've always made a conscious effort to be careful not tell a lie that could hurt others." The lie easily rolled of his tongue, "That's my answer."

'I hope it's good enough' a little voice at the back of his mind echoed.

The hard edges on L's features did not waver, instead he looked down and said something that almost made Light cry out in annoyance. "I had a feeling you'd say something like that."

Damn. Maybe he'd been to wordy or maybe even discrete... or possibly L didn't take bullshit for an answer. Lies, so many lies and Light at least silently admitted that to himself.

"Let's go back inside.", L suddenly said pulling him out of his churning thoughts. "We're both drenched."

"Yeah.", Light muttered.

As soon as they had entered inside the protection of the building, they collected some towels from the nearest cabinet to dry off the entirety of their dripping forms.

Both were now seated on the descending white stairs of the building. The shifting shadows of the area created a damp and depressed feel. Grey streaks of light seeped through the window on the right, closest to where L was sitting.

As Light was gently rubbing the soft wet patches of his hair, he heard the distant sound of L getting up. His foot steps echoing off the tiles and rebounding further up the stairs.

"Well that was certainly an unpleasant outing.", He said.

Light didn't look up as he continued to dry his hair. "It's your own fault." A slight humour in his tone. "I mean what did you expect?"

"Your right. Sorry."

He felt L's gaze burning gashes through his scull, but he pretended not to notice.

Light pressed and rubbed the white towel up and down the side of his head. His eyes were closed the whole time. Suddenly despite the cold he felt a warm hand grip his foot. His eyes flew open.

He let out a low gasp when he saw L crouched a few steps below him, his hand clasped around his bare foot. "What are you doing?!", Surprise and uncertainty coated his voice.

L looked confused for a second but quickly recovered. "I thought I might help you out. You were busy wiping yourself off anyway." The carelessness in his voice shocked Light even more.

He wanted to dry off Light's feet? Out of all things he was drying his feet. This just felt too weird. He didn't know why but it felt kind of intimate. All the while a tiny part of his heart warmed at L's actions. Sparks of electricity instantly shot up from the veins in Lights foot. Where L's soft warm hands touched...

His cheeks flushed.

As soon as Light realized the directions of where his thoughts were beginning to head, panic struck him hard. "Look, i-it's find you don't have to do that!"

L didn't budge. "I could give you a massage as well. It's the least I could do to atone for my sins." He paused for a second, "I'm actually pretty good at this."

He hesitated before giving in and glanced to the side, unable to look L in the eye. "Fine, do what you want."

"Alright.", L simply said, dragging out the 'Al'.

L set to work and a damp towel was pressed to Lights foot. The squeezing impact instantly gave Light a jolt and a pained sound escaped him. Then another. "Hey!"

"You'll get used to it."

Some massage.

Light tried to ignore the beginnings of his thunderous heart beginning to pick up speed from the closeness of L. All he wanted to do was lean down and kiss the living daylights out of him. He had no sense as to why or how these thoughts had begun to pool and stream in his head. Try as he might to pretend they weren't there, he didn't exactly welcome them, but didn't leave them hanging as well.

He beheld L on the steps below him, taking him all in. He just wanted an excuse to touch him. It was a disturbing thing to want and to crave, but he did. He couldn't deny it.

As if his thoughts were answered, he noticed the droplets of rain slivering down the black, soaked strands of L's hair. He had paused his massaging. Had he not dried his hair? Light abruptly turned, grabbing the a tea-towel on his right and thrusting it to the dripping ends of L's hair. "Here." He said. "Your still soaked."

L showed no reaction. Not one bat of an eye. Instead his head lifted up a bit, as if to meet Light's gaze, but then lowered."I'm sorry.", was all he said before resuming kneading Light's foot.

Light could feel the intensity of his own stare and he was sure L could too. Peaceful was what he felt. The death note and being Kira were stuffed thoroughly into some far corner of his mind as he peered at his friend through narrowed eyes. The eyes of a killer and yet remorse flamed hidden within them. Maybe peaceful was over-exaggerated.

"It'll been lonely won't it."

Light sat up a little straighter. "Hm."

When L's eyes met Light, it was like all the breath was knocked out at him. He was half-smiling a beautiful smile. His mouth slightly titled at the corners. "You and I will be parting ways soon."

Light blinked. He wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that, but the way he said it was so reassured. As if he'd had plenty of time to think over that statement.

He gently unraveled his thoughts one by one and thought through the words. Then it hit him. Hard. In fact so hard, that he made the move to place both hands on top L's shoulders and breathed, "Wait. Are you indicating this in a bad way or good way?""

L's eyes widened a fraction. Then silence. His adam's apple bobbed up and down before giving him a sheepish smile, "That depends how you took it, Light Yagami.", he emphasized the last two words.

"What are you on about now?"

Another test? Seriously.

"Well, as I had said nothing I say makes sense anyway. I told you I wouldn't even believe me if I were you, therefore I wouldn't pay attention to any dialogue that comes out of my mouth. "

Light sighed audibly and lifted his hands off L's shoulders. In the corner of his eyes, he saw L roll his shoulders as if to shake off some unknown tension that may have been building up. It was official this guy was a lunatic. He looked back at L who had gone back massaging his feet and glared silently. A smart lunatic at that. 'We'll be parting ways soon', I mean is he initially talking about death? This time he was glowering without even noticing.

"Light, is there any reason as to why your glaring at me right now?"

Dammit, he'd let his guard. He had let his emotions seep and pause for too long.

He would of replied had he not seen the familiar suspicious glint in L's eyes. That accusing heated almost molten look that had Light weighing the option to look away from and escape the prison. It was hard to maintain eye contact with a lying detector professional. He wanted to measure L's reactions before he could dig a deeper grave then he might be already in.

He could see the decision in L's black endless pits, but decision for what? The handles churning and intensity of it burned and seeped through Light's skin. "You obviously have something to say. Out with it."

Light didn't know why he said it. Perhaps it was the moment he found that L's gaze had dropped to his lips. Light almost gasp out loud and bit his lip as something to do, but his voice was soft when he spoke, "Did you mean it in a bad way?"

L had already started to crawl slowly up the few steps that separated both of them completely , his eyes never leaving Light's lips. "Don't know, maybe.", He whispered back.

Light soon became vaguely aware of how fast the distant between him and L was decreasing by the second. With their faces only a few inches away from each other, L's warm breath lightly fanned his face. Light flinched back on instinct and L's features formed a wary frown.

Horror and surprise filled Light's eyes to the brink as he struggled to form a single sentenced. "Y- wha-"

L seemed to be having some internal battle with himself. His cheeks were flushed a light shade of pink and he looked embarrassed. "I just wanted to.. try something."

Light swallowed and gulped down a deep breath. He wanted this. It was a shock to admit, but also a relief. It felt like a heavy weight had been partly lifted off his shoulders but at the same time he didn't want to allow that final relief to happen. He was L. Light was Kira. There's was no way this could work, right?

"Look Ryuzaki... I want this if I'm being honest." L looked up. "But it's just.."

"It'll be in the way won't it."

Light made a confused sound. "Way of what?"

His deadpanned look told it all and Light panicked for the 100th time today. So he did the only thing that would push away any rational thoughts for the both them.

Light's lips were on L's before he could even blink.


	2. Chapter 2: Affection

The special human contact was unconditional for Light. His thoughts raced and stopped several times, but when he at last felt L's lips push and fight against his, the stopping and starting of his thoughts faded out. It was so heart wrenching and he felt as if his blood pressure was on a high.

Light pushed himself until he was chest to chest with L. Unable to stop himself, his own hands began to wonder. So did L's. His hand's tangling themselves at the nap of Light's neck and constantly running up and down his back now and then. The touch was un-relentless and so unbelievably unifying, that there was no room for the need to think or to even breathe.

They both felt the inclination of every bone and limp. Every circle and shape of their bodies, moulding and intwining together, until there was absolutely no space between either of them.

There was a moment when they stopped, breathed and looked at each with such desire that it took everything not to mould again. And then they were kissing for the second time. Even more hot and wilder than the first. Tongues clashed and circled in as if they were a couple. Light shivered when L broke contact of the their conjoined lips and dropped to his jawline. He placed the ever most softest kisses, that became hungrier by the second. A painstaking feeling began to build in the pit of his stomach, that had him wanting more. Needing more.

The need to take control almost overpowered him.

He found himself whispering "Ryuzaki." So many feelings surrounding the entirety of his body.

'You and I will be parting ways soon.'

Indeed they were.

Light nearly pulled back.

'It'll be all your fault.'

Light's eyes reopened. Confusion and battle whipped him raw.

'This man you have come to fall for will be dead and it'll be all your fault.'

He gasped loudly, enough to startle L. Emotions screamed and bellowed in mock sincerity. The world was suddenly closing in on him and his strangled breaths became much quicker. Pushing L away, he turned and on that one step and brought his shaky knees up to his chest.

"Are you okay Light?" L shifted so that Light was now staring into endless pits.

Light shook his head and he was about to reply when out of nowhere a phone rang.

L's concerned eyes never left Light's anguished ones, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black flip phone. He held it up by the screen and paused. An unexpected urgency fell into L's movements. Nervous movements, Light noted as L suddenly got up from his crouching position and turned his back on him. He couldn't even face him.

"Yes." He spoke softly.

Even through on the verge of a mental breakdown, Light peered warily at L's clenched left fist. The way it shook twice, but recovered quickly. Oh...

He was angry. Maybe angry was an understatement. He was furious and hurt. A empowered force of guilt feathered at the back of Light's throat. Oh god. "Ohgodohgodohgod." He barely whispered.

"I understand, I'm on my way."

"Ohgodohgodohgod."

A warm hand clamped down on his drying shoulder. Light couldn't think anymore. The image of L having a heart attack and then dying kept replaying in his mind and it broke something in him every time. His rational thoughts had flown out the window.

"What are you muttering underneath your breath?"

Oh great. Make me the crazy one.

For a moment, he let the killer take over his mind. Let the thought of being God of the new world replace every passive thought and feeling towards L. So he got up and mumbled an unintelligible "Nothing." and walked calmly up the stairs, as if they hadn't of been kissing. As if the emotional connection between them had been a fleeting moment in time. But, in the the spam of another precious moment, the half built barrier began to crumple. Bits of it made the already testing lump in his throat grow. He scrambled to prepare it. He tried listening to the sound of of both of their foot steps as they descended the stairs up to a platform of carpet and turned right down a narrow corridor. He tried replacing the remorse with determination and hatred, but not even that could distinguish his true feelings. He even attempted to smirk, but it was too late.

The blockage of his emotions came tumbling down. He almost scoffed at feeling of arising tears. Almost flinched as the betraying tears surfaced and poured mercifully down his face. It took everything in him, not to sniff. He held his posture, even as he wanted to cower and hide away in shame.

L shouldn't know the effect he had on him.

The cold of the room barely reached Light. He glared through his wet lashes towards the elevator that could meet L's death.

It could happen anytime, but for some reason, he felt it coming soon. Felt the plan working as if L was going to die any second.

It should be sooner rather than later.

Another thought hit him. What if that whole kiss was fake? Was L just pretending to have feelings for him? If this was true, obviously his motive must of been to get even closer to Light. As friends, he may of may not get somewhere with pinning him as Kira. But as a couple? Light was as good as dead with that. It was embarrassing to admit that he had almost had him. Almost succeeded.

Damn him! How humiliating! What was he thinking now? He must be pretty pleased with himself right now. This would mean that... Light's feelings for L were unrequited. Even more humiliating.

The tears finally stopped and Light was grateful for that. He wiped at his face despite L being behind him, most likely watching his every move.

Bastard.

A hand wrapped around Light's bicep and he stilled. He considered ripping L's arms away from him, but refrained. "I'm not going to pretend what just happened didn't happen. You don't have to talk or even move, just listen to what I have to say. Please?"

He wanted to. Wanted to desperately hear the next words that were to come out L's mouth, but he couldn't let him. He had to consider that this was all a hoax. A plan to get closer in more ways unbearable and a statistic to find Kira.

There was that plea though. That final plea. It was so unlike L to plea like that. "Please." Light thought he heard L say again.

"No."

It was a dead word. The voice he had used for this one phrase was dry and terminal. L must of sensed it because he dropped his arm in one movement as Light felt him step back, distancing himself.

He hoped L would get the hint that he wasn't fouled, but something in him grabbed and pulled. Now the real talk will start, instead L would be the one listening.

"I wasn't finished, Ryuzaki.", Light's voice shook. He turned around and faced L. He let him see the tears that had surfaced again and redness of his eyes. L's eyes had widened at the sight of it. For even more emphasis, he let himself sniff. Then sniff again. He mustered his face to fit hurt instead of guilt, pointing all fingers to L. Though he couldn't deny that some of hurt on his face was real. "I-I bet this is some plan to frame me as Kira.", He blew a breath. "It doesn't matter how much evidence suggests otherwise, for some reason your fingers will always be pointed at me. Whatever it is you think your doing, you haven't fooled me."

L shook his head. "Your wrong. Light I-"

Light swished around, not allowing himself to hear L's response and walked fast towards the elevator door to the headquarters. Angling his head a bit, to hide most of his distressed state, he waited for L to step into the elevator before pressing the number 5.

"You haven't exactly fooled me either, Light." It sounded a bit muted and would of been well contained if Light caught hadn't of caught the edge to L's voice at the end.

He swallowed and worked himself up not to care and stayed silent. That was how the whole elevator ride went.

When the elevator doors flew open, Light was already halfway across the room when he felt the impact of L's shoulder brush past him. He looked up, confused and bewildered but ducked his head again when he saw everyone standing in at the front of the rooms near the computers.

"Ryuzaki, what's the meaning of all this?!" Matsuda shouted.

Light looked up again at the urgency of Matsuda's tone. L walked over calmly with his hands in his pockets and his back as always a little slouched over.

Matsuda's brows were pulled down. "You somehow got approval from another country to use the notebook for an execution.", it wasn't hard to miss the disproval coiled in his voice.

L sat down and sighed determinedly. He was sitting like he normally did. Leaning in a coached position with his hands situated on either knee. Light had always thought it was odd way to sit. L had told him once that if he didn't sit like he did, then his deductive skills would be reduced "Roughly by 40%."

L's words not his.

It just seemed to add to whole 'L's is kind of a lunatic in some more sense. He internally slapped himself for suddenly adoring it.

L's attention was focused on a screen that had nothing but a bold 'W' in 'L's' usual font style. "Watari, excellent work thank you."

"Not at all.", Wateri responded a second later behind the screen.

"First things first, please make arrangements to transfer the notebook immediately." L said.

"Right."

"Ryuzaki, what are you trying to do?" Light interjected.

L tensed at sound of his voice but still spoke with no apprehension. "I'm gonna try out the notebook for real."

Light choked followed by an abundance of gasps from the rest of team.

"We can't do that! And there's no point in testing it now when we already know the notebooks power is real!", Aizawa spat from the seat on L's left.

A bubbling feeling rose within Light. Exhilarating and yet it felt more forced than real. This was it. His plan was beginning to work out, but why didn't he feel as excited as he did the day before? L was saying exactly what would alert Rem.

Matsuda widened his stand. "And besides, whose gonna write the name?", he paused. "If someone starts writing in the notebook, they'll have to obey the thirteen day rule and keep writing names forever."

Light couldn't even bring himself to feel happy at the fact that they all believed the thirteen day rule was real. Who would blame them anyway? Light had them fooled. Now, he actually almost smiled at that. He always had them fooled. He shot a glance at L. His shaggy black hair sticking up and falling down his neck at weird angles. Everyone except him, he supposed.

"It's already been worked out. The person who will write in the book is a criminal scheduled to be executed in just over thirteen days.", L sounded relaxed despite the frantic atmosphere. "If he's still alive after thirteen days of writing the name, he'll be pardoned from execution."

Matsuda gasped.

This is where Light's father came in. "Still, to sacrifice a life-"

L interrupted, his voice raised. "We're very close. If we work this out-"

And shit. Shit. Shit.

Light didn't even have to time to think in the space of a moment. One thing he now knew is that whatever plan L had in store for Light, whether it be pretending to have feelings for him when he really didn't, Light just couldn't let him die.

He stepped forward before L could finish what he was saying. "Don't finish that sentence Ryuzaki!"

Again, L stiffened but something in Light's voice must of made him turn an eye to him. He contemplated him for a good few seconds and then swiftly turned his head back around to face the screen. "Why not?"

Then Light did something that could quite possibly cost his life. He put his wall of pride down and let all vulnerability push it's way in to every movement and speech he made. He turned to the shinigami, Rem who was standing behind them and begged with his eyes. He ferociously shook his head and kept mouthing 'no' to her and all the while the shinigami glowered at him through such rage and disgust.

"Light?", L's voice floated out.

He whipped his head and was shocked to see everyone's eyes on him. They had just witnessed him begging and pleading with the shinigami. He might as well of just shouted "I'M KIRA."

Light swore barely under his breath.

L's eyes were slightly wide, but they were hard set on him. The handles were churning and he could see the finger practically being pointed at him. "Light what were you doing just now?", he said.

Light didn't say anything. He couldn't. The fast beating of his heart caused his breathing to escalate, still he manage to hold his practiced neutral expression.

He was so dead. L was probably dead, unless he could think of something, anything to stop Rem.

Everyone was still staring at him, although they held a mixture of confusion and concern, but L held the only glint of suspicious. His dark eyes pinning Light to his spot.

Light spoke up. "The shinigami appeared to be glaring at you and so I was asking it why."

It wasn't a good excuse but not quite a bad one either and it was the only one he could think of in that moment. Any signs of distress or nervousness could make him look all the more a suspect. He wouldn't let that happen.

L glanced behind him at the Shinigami. "You know your right about the glaring part, although from my angle I think it's rather directed more to you." He licked his lips. "Then again I could be wrong, but I can't shake off the feeling that you Light are lying. That is your specialty isn't it?"

Matsuda shook his head. "Ryuzaki if your still imposing that Light is Kira-"

"Imposing? Actually, that still may be so. That being said if we work this thing out, then the entire case will be solved."

Light saw red in his vision and audibly made a strangled gasp. L's eyes were shot towards Light again at sound.

The room went dark and blank screens lit up the screen from behind L, only then he broke eye contact with Light, swishing in his chair to face the screens. Red light and a beeping sound filled the room, which caused a thorough change in expression. Movements became frantic.

Matsuda looked around in confusion. "What is this? A-a black out?"

Light's blood was roaring as he broke out a palmy sweat. On the outside he tried to appeared confused to, but on the inside he screamed. Screamed so loud that it even filled his ear and before he knew it he was screaming on the outside too.

But nobody was paying attention to him. Instead their focus was entirely on the strangling sounds coming from the screens. He stopped screaming.

L called out worriedly. "Watari?"

The pained sounds did not cease.

"Watari!" he shouted again.

Suddenly every screen was filled with the same words 'All data deletion', including the screen that had had the 'W'.

Aziwa fused. "Data Deletion? What the hell's going on?"

From in his seat L was very still and even his voice held an edge to it when he spoke. "I told Watari to make sure that he should erase all information in the event that something were to happen to him."

Rem had killed Watari.

Light hadn't much cared at all for the old posh man, and yet his eyes were already beginning to sting as he look at L and knew what was to come. He ducked his head in shame and tried to smother the remorse written all over his face.

"If something were to happen?" Aizawa repeated.

"Could it be?" Matsuda said.

Light took notice of how the room had become to hot. Whether it be the tension of the scene or the lack of air condition, it almost made him collapse. He walked closer to where everyone was crowded around Ryuzaki facing the screens.

L's voice became more serious. "Where is the Shinigami?"

Light's father looked to where Rem had been previously standing. "Good question, I don't see it."

Now everyone was looking around fearfully for Rem, including Light himself.

"It disappeared!"

"What's going on?"

Light didn't care who was saying it because his focus was set wholly on L. Oh god.

"Everyone!", L's head lifted. "The shiniga-" he stopped midsentence.

Light's heart froze. "No!" He shouted.

He couldn't think, couldn't breath as the spoon in L's hand dropped. Light would never know whether it made a clanking sound as it hit the ground. His eyes grew wider as L's body began to tip out of the chair he was sitting in.

Everything was happening all to quickly. It was a if it were just him and L in the room and everyone else faded into the background of other far away places. With his heart falling and falling into a deep setting darkness Light dove for L before he hit the ground. Wrapping his arms around his torso and holding him in place.

Voices floated around the room, but Light took no notice. Slow tears coursed down his face and he stared down at Ryazuki with such grief in his eyes that it was hard to even keep them open. He wanted to close them. To not see this person he had come to fall for, die before his eyes. In his arms..

L's eyes were wide and even in between his life and death, they couldn't stop the shock branched in them.

Lights bottom lip wobbled as he tried to fight back a sob. His body shook with the amount emotional weight pressed on him and his heart squeezed and explode many times. And when L's unreadable eyes staring up at him began to droop, his cry of pain resonated throughout the building.

Somehow throughout his distressed state, he bent down towards L's lips and placed the ever most softest kiss on L's slightly opened mouth and pressed his forehead against L's. He felt L's lips push a light pressure on his, as if he were trying to kiss back but death was preventing him from doing so. Light cried harder. "I'm so sorry." Light whispered.

Then after moments Light pulled his head back a fraction, but what he saw stopped him cold.

L's eye's had closed.

His cry of agony said enough for the others to know.

He was dead.

Light dropped his head to L's unmoving chest to stifle the sobs that raked his body. " I-I hear the b-bell." He whispered into his chest. "I hear it l-loud and clear."

-

Thank you

-jaedence


	3. Chapter 3: Compunction

L's POV

Broken and Lost, L stood over his own lifeless body and watched as Light ducked his head down on his own chest and whispered something that crystallised his heart and then shatter it into pieces. Well, at least if he had one himself. "I-I hear the b-bell." He took a step towards Light, "I hear it l-loud and clear."

He was confused for one thing. Why was Light crying? He should be dancing with joy right now, on the inside for the least. Light is Kira and he had no doubt about that, but why was he so upset? Could it be an act?

Burning emotion clawed its way into his throat and yet he himself could not cry. He looked down at himself. He was still wearing his baggy jeans and white long-sleeved shirt. The only thing that had changed was the sudden pit of nothingness he now felt. It was like every time an emotion tried to surface, it was shut down as quickly as it had come. It almost burned and scorched him, drowning him in the fumes.

Light lifted his head off of his unrising chest and glared straight through him. For a moment he thought it was as if Light could see him, as if he knew he was watching. Watching and observing.

If Light were Kira.. then why wasn't he doing anything to add to the drama of it? This wasn't like Light. No, this wasn't like Kira.

Suddenly it dawned on him that not only was he looking over his own dead body, but he was a ghost. Confusion quickly turned to a flash of horror. He had done it.. Kira had defeated him. Not only had Kira defeated him, but he'd made him look like a complete fool.

L looked into Kira's eyes, the eyes of a murderer and yet in the moment he saw no such thing. No power or amusement, but a crushing anguish that squeezed something non-existent inside of him. "Why you?", he demanded. Light appeared to be in a distant state of mind, he didn't talk and he didn't move. L gazed at the other task force members and his eyes iced over at their expressions. They were silent and peering at his own body so intently that he shivered as if he were in it again.

He crouched down until he was eye level with Light and stared at every feature. If it weren't for his teared stained cheeks and his droopy eyes, L would of thought the shock he was in was in fact an act. He cocked his head to side and reached out to touch Light's face. Surprisingly his pale hand did not fall straight through as he had expected it too, but instead was able to make contact with Light's cheek.

Interesting.. even in death he could touch the earth as if the ability hadn't extinguished after his heart had stopped. He still felt a disconnection to everything, even with this great gift to feel and touch.

Light's cheek was soaked with tears, but soft to touch. He wanted to wipe his tears away, but didn't want to alarm him in anyway. Although, he knew Light couldn't sense his touch because of his lack of a reaction. It saddened him for some reason. "You are Kira, Light. So why does your reaction seem so real?", he ducked his head and tried to come up with a reason.

"Whats going on?", Masuda broke the silence.

Through L's mop of black hair he saw something in Light's expression snap. The snap in his expression twisted as he bellowed down at L's body again and began to shake him for dear life. "Come on Ryuzaki! Snap out of it! Come on!"

Light's father stepped forward towards Light's sprawled form. "What happened?"

"Shut up! Just shut up dammit!"

Chief Yagami took another step forward. "Light I thin-"

He turned towards his father and whatever look Light gave his father worked, because he backed away and bowed his head. He gulped audibly and turned back to L's unmoving body. "I don't understand-" His eyes turned frantic. "Why am I so..."

L didn't want to hear this. It was all too much to stare down at his own corpse and watch Light cry and act confused. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he arched his back slightly and walked leisurely up the right side of stairs placed in his headquarters.

He contemplated whether or not to stay put down there. To see the events play out, but something about seeing Light crumble like that pushed him to the edge. Deep down it gave him pleasure to see him act like that over his own death. Over losing him.

 _Losing..._

Oh, how he hated to lose.

Humiliation clouded his thoughts and at that moment he lost it. He stood still on the stairs for a brief few seconds before turning abruptly around until Kira was in his vision of sight. He glared at him deeply knowing he couldn't see him. "You may have defeated me.", he said in a low prowling voice, "But this isn't the last of me you'll see."

He crept another sly step down the stairs watching and observing his enemy. Always watching and observing. "For I have successors."

L watched as the task force members each dissembled out of the room, until there was only Light left. His red hair in a frenzy as he shook L's body furiously while repeating "Come on. Come on."

Despite the shock of all this, he was able to keep his calm. If he were really in his own body now, his heart would of been pumping loud and proud. He wasn't though, so he smiled. His voice like liquid velvet when he purred, "Justice will prevail."

He cocked his head to side as Light suddenly stood up awkwardly and marched up to a wall and kicked it with such energy, he blanched. He would of laughed at the irony of it, had he not thought it was probably wrong to find humor in someones pain in mourning his own death. "NO!" he shouted.

"You know I think.." He trailed off out loud and his cheeks flushed. Then he remembered Light couldn't hear him, so he tried again. "I think... I may have fallen deeply for you without even realizing it myself."

He frowned as Light repetitively pounded his fists into a wall roughly 5 feet away from his lifeless body, and all the while crying out his name in complete and utter agony.

He couldn't explain the emotion he felt as he watched the only person he truly cared about besides Wateri (who was dead) crumple before his eyes. Light caused this? This was his plan all along, and he was 98% sure that was true. He couldn't lie, the truth of this hurt. Would Light of tried to stop his death if he could of?

Light had feelings for him and if it wasn't for that kiss, L would of never known that he felt the same way.

The thought of how the kiss might of been all planned as well floated about his mind. He didn't want to believe it was an act and it hurt to even consider the possibility. Why should he care anymore? He was dead anyway.

 _Dead.._

He could never walk this world the way he was so used too. Never to be seen again.

Well at least he was a well known figure. The great and mighty L, who had solved every case he taken on, except this one.

This fact struck him. Then he remembered that, that wasn't true. Light Yagami was Kira. He knew that all to well, and yet Kira had stopped him before he could finally prove that.

Light was sat down crossed legged against the wall he'd been previously kicking. His head was in his hands and L noted the silence that followed. He observed Kira as his back moved up and down in what appeared to be gulping breaths.

Suddenly, L was standing over him. Looking down upon him in the earnest of ways. He bent down and placed a swift kiss on the top of his head before sitting in front of him with his legs pulled up to his chest and his palms flat on his knees.

He kept his expression blank as he peered at light through empty black eyes. "I am 98% sure that you are Kira. In fact you've been Kira for most of this time. You passed the notebook down to Higuchi Kyosuke while I had placed you in solitude. It explains why the killings completely stopped for a week, and then suddenly started again. That was because a new Kira had taken your place.", he hummed in delight. "Clever, but not clever enough to fool me."

He traced lovingly, Light's hands covering his face and whispered his confession, "I love you."

The words tasted foreign coming from his mouth. He'd never told anyone he loved them before, but he knew this was true. He'd fallen completely in love with him only just recently and he was never one to deny his passions. Light was no passion, but L's love Light was of great passion. Even though he'd killed thousands of people, he couldn't help but love him in a way that made everything seem okay. It wasn't though and loving a crazy serial killer was worse thing he could of possibly done.

Somewhere deep down an intense furiosity of churning hate bubbled. Hate for loving him. Hate for him being the almighty Kira. But most of all, hate for being the one to end him all together. How that part of him yearned for revenge.

L shielded his eyes with his hands as an unexpected brightness shone from the right side of him.

Confusion flashed in his eyes as he furrowed his brows and contemplating looking in the direction the light was coming from. What was it? Why wasn't Light reacting?

Curiosity got the best of him, so he tuned his head slowly around and gazed into the bright haze of the gate way to another life. In heaven.

So, this is what happened after you died.

He stood up and began to walk uncertainly towards the light knowing where it lead, when suddenly he realized something. It was an uncompleted feeling he felt as if there was something he still needed to do.

 _"Justice will prevail."_

He blinked rapidly at the light as he turned around to face another Light. A Light that he loved so dearly

It might be a long time before Light would be finally caught, but he was willing to wait. To watch the events play out as his successors took on his very own Kira case. Light will be crowned the new L, taking over his place and he had no doubt that the task force members would want to keep his death a secret.

He could touch things so it wasn't like he wouldn't have something to do, even if just thinking that sounded kind of sad and boring, because he knew he wouldn't be able to do the thing he loves most. Solving cases was another passion of his that he'd been doing for so many years now.

Actually, he could solve cases but it'd annoy him to the brink not being able to act on them.

When he had made his decision that was when the light had faded out of his vision and the gate had closed. He was glad though.

When Light finally stood up, it was as if for the first time L really saw him. The contrast of the hurt in his eyes and the tears staining his cheeks painted a perfect picture of anguish.

L watched him carefully as he took a shaky step forward. "I am the God," He breathed heavily and L eyes hardened, "of the new word."

He smiled briefly and walked at a safe distance along beside Light. "Make that 99%."

Rem had killed him. He'd already known it, even before the events of his death. He was okay with that, but what typically confused him the most was how they weren't able to find the Shingami herself.

Was she too ashamed to come out or did the God of Death just not care enough to show its face? He didn't care either way, but there was that part of him that burned with annoyance that he knew it was the Shinigami, Rem, that had defeated him.

L knew for sure that Light was Kira. Kira had confirmed it himself, by simply witnessing Light picking up the death note from a pile of dust.

That was the least of his problems. Despite the fact that he was dead and yet alive, still being able to touch everything, something else bothered him.

In fact, it bothered him so much as though if it carried on long enough, he was going to have to use violence. Dead or not.

Light had been acting strange..

No, strange wasn't the word. He'd been behaving uncanny.

He never talked to anyone nor did he ever come out of his bedroom. Sometimes L would just sit there and watch him as he stared at his wall, with the blankest expression he'd ever seen anyone wear. Was he just in shock? What was wrong with him?

L had never had someone grieve over him like that. Well, ignoring the fact that he'd only died a few days ago and he'd only ever lived once, but never the less, it warmed him from inside out and crushed him heavily at the same time.

The feeling of loving someone and not being able to be there for them, felt horrible and it took everything in him to not wrap his arms around him in the most comforting embrace possible. He knew it was messed up loving someone who was messed up themselves and yet he couldn't seem to help it.

You don't choose who you fall in love with.

Another few days past before a funeral was finally set in place.

As L stood at his headstone and watched as the friends he had made praised him with all their love and respect. They were grieving over him and he could see it in their eyes.

As he sat in his usual sitting position, beside the headstone, he found his eyes wondering off in different directions, waiting for that one particular person to show up and make his speech. That was something that he'd like to hear.

When the funeral ended, L looked one more time in the direction he supposed Light would come in. Disappointment flooded him pushing him almost to the edge when he couldn't see anyone, but as he was getting ready to head back with the task force, he noticed a familiar red head running down the path, heading towards them

Relief washed over him quickly and a small smile tugged at his lips.

When Light finally stood in front of them, he bent down and put his hands on his knees and breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. "Sorry...I'm late." He breathed.

Matsuda stepped towards him. "Oh, that's okay, but the funeral is kind of over now so.."

"Yeah I know, I'll just stay back for a little while, if you don't mind."

"Light-"

"Come on, Matsuda. Let's just leave him alone for now." Light's father interrupted and began to walk away with the rest of the task force members.

Matsuda peered at Light worriedly for a few moments and soon went after them.

The shift in the air came instantly when it was just Light and the others were out of sight.

The sky was beginning to darken into a sunset orange as the light's in city behind them commenced. Leaves were skattered every where and it felt strange to be standing here. It made him feel even lonelier than he'd felt in the last few days.

Light stood in front of L's headstone solemnly for a minute before the tears came. He leaned his head down and swiftly wiped his tears away before lifting his face up again. Burning emotion shined heavily through them and he looked as if he had so much so much to say, but at the same time, none at all.

"I'm sorry." He apologized shakily. "I'm so sorry. If I could take what happened back I would, but at the same time I wouldn't."

L lowered his brows at Light's choice of words. It stung him to hear that selfish last part of his sentence.

Curiosity flashed in his eyes when Light reach for something in the pocket of his tuxedo and pulled out a rose and placed it gently in front of the headstone, backing away slowly. He sniffed before continuing his speech, "Do know how you died L? Are you the least bit curious? I practically had you killed."

There was no humor in his voice, but raw honestly and hearing the words come from Light mouth doubled the pain he already felt.

Unexpectedly, Light's head snapped to side and he seemed to be glaring at something. Could it be.. a Shinigami?

"I killed him Ryuk! I tricked Rem into killing him and you have the nerve to laugh at me!" he roared. "He's dead because of me!"

L blinked away his hurt as Light fell to his knees. His eyes held ignition as looked directly at the headstone. "That's right, I am Kira!"

"I know." L said calmly, feeling the need to say something. He grasped his hands down on his headstone as if to stable himself.

"What do you think of that L? This is my perfect victory! That's right, I win!"

Everything seem to stop in that moment. A long silence positioned itself as L could feel himself drowning in a river of the words Light just screamed. He couldn't tell if he was either boasting or simply just stating. Even though while he said the words, his voice was filled with utter agony.

L's dark eyes were directed to Light's eyes as the irises seem to blaze a bright red and the deep silence stretched on.

Then Light's expression suddenly changed and the mask was completely off, leaving behind a broken man. L's stomach twisted and he grounded his teeth as if it could stop the hurt and the anger rolling off of him. "So, why does it hurt so much, dammit."

With that said, Light was running fast down the path he had come from and L watched him with the a darker set of eyes.

YAS! I finally got off my ass and finished the chapter!

I'm so sorry for the wait to anyone who is enjoying this fanfiction.

Yeah, its ongoing with one more chapter to go.

Merry Christmas! Thank you,

jaedencex


	4. Chapter 4: Interruption

**Will be editing any typos and mistakes out ((:**

Light's Pov

The light glowed bright from underneath the Yagami's bathroom door and Light could see the shimmer of a shadow moving around on the other side. He paused briefly before tip toeing across the creaking floor boards, heading noiselessly straight to his room. The loud click of the bathroom door opening made Light swiftly turn around and smile broadly although painfully at his mother. "Okaa-san… good evening."

His Mother's eyes widened at the sight of seeing him standing and leant her head softly against the wall closest to the bathroom. "Hey, Light. Haven't seen you in a while."

He ruggedly rubbed the back of his neck and made sure to look slightly guilty. "Yeah... Haha… Just been busy, you know? But I'm here now so…"

She raised a pointed eyebrow and gave him a modest look of disappointed, before disappearing swiftly down the stairs. Well that was new?

Light hasn't seen his mother in quite a while ever since he moved out to live in L's Headquarters… or once was L's headquarters. He felt the small yet tight ache in his chest at the memory of the used to be "greatest detective in the world" and it resonated deeply within his sigh.

In his room, Light scanned blandly over his surroundings, bathing in the familiarity of all his belongings still the same way they were before he'd left. His red eyes met the desk where he'd previously did all of the killing and sat down carefully on the chair in front of it. Placing his hands firmly on the desk, he pulled out his Death Note and set quietly to work, listening cautiously for any sudden noises headed up the stairs, despite the fact he'd locked the door after he'd entered.

"You know… I thought you'd seem overjoyed after L's death, but you're the opposite"

Light shifted his eyes towards Ryuk, with only a slight tilt of his head. At first he barely felt the energy to reply, and had only spoken when needed too in the past month after L's death. He morbidly closed his eyes, before focusing them fixatedly back to his work. "At any time I could have a target on my back, its very unlikely… but I can't seem too ecstatic right after his death. It would gain detrimental attention."

He could hear different papers ruffling around his roof as Ryuk poked around carelessly into his things. "Yeah but, you don't have to put on that façade all the time. I mean you've been alone for most of the month and yet you still act like this even when you don't need too."

Light slammed his pencil down violently on the desk and the impact of it created an ear-splitting sound that he hoped his Mother hadn't heard. He scrunched his nose up as if what Ryuk had said reeked. "I'm trying to get used to acting this way, understand!?" He growled with a voice dripping with disdain.

"Woah… Where did that come from?" Astonishment was clear in his voice, but Light at the moment found it to be a displeasing bother.

Without turning around, Light set irritably back to scribbling names down. "L is the last person I honestly want to think about. He's in the past now and I'm looking towards the future. So I would appreciate it if- ". He blinked crotchety at the sight and feel of his pencil ripped cleanly out of his hand, and flung rigidly somewhere across his room. "What the… "He turned rapidly into Ryuks direction near the bookshelf. "What the hell was that?"

Ryuk cocked his head to side. "Huh? You thought that was me?"

Light rolled his cold eyes exasperatedly at Ryuks childishness and disorderly grabbed another pencil from his holder and began writing again. "Oh give me a break, who else could it possibly be?". He caught Ryuks chuckle briefly and decided to just ignore it. His eyes burned with annoyance, when his pencil was once again shot out of his hand and hurled into a wall behind him. He clenched his teeth tightly and felt his knuckles contact, at the empty space where the pencil use to be. The red head whirled around to Ryuk, who was pretending to read a manga, he must have found off the bottom of Light's shelf. "Could you please stop this childish behaviour and leave me and my Kira work alone?!"

At that Ryuk doubled over with a screeching cackle, that Light had to cover his ears from. The manga he'd been reading fell silently out of his grasp as he clapped his hands triumphantly. "Oh… this is interesting. This is going…. to be interesting." He said between gulps of breath. Did Shinigami even breath air?

The annoyance faded a little from Lights eyes and instead left behind a perplexed expression. "What is? Taking my pencils while I'm trying to write names down?" Light shooks his head like he'd already had enough of Ryuk's company today.

Suddenly, Ryuk halted his thick laughter and smirked at Light. "Wrong" He clicked his tongue. "It just looks like we may be having some company for a while." His eyes darkened wickedly as he fixated his eyes at a space behind Light.

Light's eyes widened a little in surprise and he peered at the empty space behind him. "Another Shinigami? Does he want something?"

Ryuk shook his head modestly. "Mmm."

He glanced back at the space Ryuk had been staring at and exhaled like it irked him. "Dammit, this is really going to be a bother." He glared down at the open Death Note. "You know what? I'm going to bed, goodbye Ryuk and… other Shinigami." With that he switched off his desk light and for the first time in a while, settled comfortably under his old light blue covers.

* * *

"Apples! Apples! Make sure you get apples!", Ryuk shouted gruffly over Light's shoulders as he plucked a fresh cup of hot noodles off the third shelf of his local grocery store. The red head rolled his eyes in meek displeasure. It seriously began to seem highly like Ryuk was particularly trying hard to vex Light in the last two days. So, he clicked his tongue and headed conspicuously in the opposite direction away from the fruit section. He could feel Ryuk incinerating deep holes into the back of his head as he continued to walk away blissfully. "Hey! Light! Apples!"

Light lowered his eyes in annoyance and whispered irritably. "Haven't I told you not to talk to me in public settings like this?"

"Oh. Sorry.", Ryuk stated, his voice monotone.

As Light went to tenderly pick out a box of tissues from the 4nd shelf, he jumped slightly back in surprise when about 5 boxes of tissues fell disorderly off the 4th shelf. Light hadn't touched nor triggered a single one to fall off the shelf. His shock only lasted a brief couple of seconds before he sighed heavily and calmly began to pick up each box.

"Mmm,", Light switched his eyes from the side to side surreptitiously as if anyone could jump out of nowhere, before opening his mouth. "There's no way you're getting any apples after that."

"HUH? THAT WASN'T ME.", They were at the cash register now, and Light could see out of the corner of his eye Ryuk throwing a disconcerting fit.

He pursed his lips together firmly as the cashier politely handed him his check. When they had finally exited the store. Ryuk was still moving unevenly around as if he's body had zero control over himself. "Well, if it wasn't you then who was it? The unnamed Shinigami?", Light gently shook his head in wonder. "This is going to be annoying."

Ryuk had ceased his discomposed spasm at the word Shinigami, settling comfortably in the air beside Light. "Indeed.", for the rest of the walk home, they remained silent.

* * *

Having dinner with his family again was somewhat unbearable. All Light could do was sit there silently, every now and than taking a few sips of the Miso soup his mother had prepared, whilst his sister talked his ear off the entire time. Gently cupping the side of his face, he let his eyes softy drift towards the window view in his kitchen. So now… he was God. Finally, after all the stupid mind games, he was finally free from it all. Now to just get rid of those stupid police. A flash of a pair of familiar black eyes easing like endless pits, was enough to resurrect the emptiness that filled his heart, with each passing the day that L was gone. The bad thing about it was that he didn't know why he cared so much.

He was interrupted by the sudden sound of his mothers voice addressing him. He quickly shifted his eyes to his mother in response. "Light, you will have the house to yourself tonight. Your sister and I are going bowling with some friends."

He lifted a sharp eyebrow at her. "Now?"

She smiled softly at him, her eyes giving that familiar twinkle. Light found it annoying. "It was a last minute thing. We won't be long, since we've already had dinner and all."

Light nodded obediently, before abruptly getting up from his and chair and pouring the rest of the Miso soup down the sink drank. "That's fine with me." He said before placing the plate evenly on top of the sink. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay! Just make sure not to waist too much hot water!" He heard his Mother call from the kitchen table as he climbed up the stairs

"Yeah. Yeah."

As Light thoughtfully peered at himself in the bathroom mirror, it wasn't hard to miss the immense grey bags underneath his eyes and the silky paleness evident on his skin from the lack of sunlight in the past month. He kind of looked like L, only with a different set of glowering red orbs and hair. The red head profoundly groaned at that thought, and vastly began pealing his clothes off once by one. The shocking whiteness of the bathroom blinded him and all he wanted to do was sleep, but lately when he did, nightmare upon nightmare would haunt him day and night. Usually nothing scared him, but these particular nightmares were about a certain dead detective. He half took a step into the shower, whilst gripping his hand on the hot water faucet and steadily turned the knob.

As he dried the rest of his damp hair off during the slow walk back to his room, he couldn't help but fondly remember the time on the stairs where he'd gently dried the wetness off L's hair. He almost halted his walk as the coldness of his cheeks filled with a light flowing warmth at the remembrance of the passionate kiss they had shared. The tension in that moment had been hopelessly unbearable. The way L's lips had felt against his… he touched the bottom of his lip tenderly, lovingly until there was no other memory other than that kiss. He helplessly sighed at the tingly feeling building up in his stomach and refused to look down. He put his head in his hands."I'm disgusting."

Light clutched the door handle of his room tightly as he tried desperately not collapse in a heap on the floor. The ache in his heart was ripped open again and he couldn't seem to smother it. Couldn't seem to just forget completely about it. The pain was unfathomable. "Ugh… I need you.", He croaked.

The door clicked as Light awkwardly forced it open, still recovering from his minor breakdown. His desk light was still apparent in its wake, but other than there was no other light source in the room in the room. Shadows danced and twirled, as the haunting atmosphere of the room beckoned him to flick the light switch. With his hand still hovering over the light switch, he froze.

The message was print in a thick blood red, but Light could tell it was one of his Mums lipsticks. Then red print light up the entirety of the right side of the wall, like wild fire and the edginess to the words rendered him completely motionless and unaware of the world around him, as he desperately searched to find the strength to cough up a breath.

 **I'M STILL HERE**

Impossible… and yet for some damned reason, he believed it.

* * *

 **Okay yes there actually going to be a chapter 5 and then an epilogue. I thought it better to split this is half, as there is too much content to fit into one chapter and it would have been very long. This is the shortest chapter I've done yet, but it kind of needs to be.**

 **I hope this wasn't too boring or anything. L has died and it kind of just Light going about his life after the death, but I was trying to set up something if you noticed all the hints of the chapter.**

 **Also I kept pushing back the dates with this because I was trying to figure out how this chapter was going to be structured and then when I finally figured it out, it clicked!**

 **Next chapter is the action (:**

 **Thank you,**

 **jaedencex**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey to everyone following this fanfiction!

I want to clarify a few things. I mean there's really no point to me typing this message but I was just reading a fanfiction and then remembered this one, came back to it and thought I should share something.

The thing about this particular fanfiction is I like to think of it as an OVA series. If that makes sense? Hence, why updates are EXTREMELY slow. It's a fanfiction that will have 1 more chapter and an epilogue.

I came up with this idea literally soon after I finished the anime Death Note in 2015 and have watched loads of animes since. I've grown out of Death Note and some of the passion I held for writing this fanfic at the time, is kind of just gone? I usually update when I have engaged within the Death Note fandom again. I'm not that into Death Note anymore at all. It's definitely not one of my favourite animes and not going to lie…. I don't really like Light. Kind of… don't like writing in his perspective as much as I used too lol. I'm also working on developing another fanfiction, that will be long-running and updates will be more frequent depending on my schedule. I have fun writing it!

I may update this in December, because I am jam-packed with Assignments and exams coming up soon. I can't promise it will be December, but this fanfiction is not discontinued, it's just a short fanfiction that comes out every so often (:

Thank you!

Jaedencex


End file.
